Nothing Else Matters
by WetOtterSoks
Summary: "MALEFICENT," he cried out. The fairy stirred from her sleep, lazily opening her eyes. "MALEFICENT!" his cries became more urgent. This time her eyes shot open, her heart was pounding in her chest, something was wrong, deeply wrong, she could feel it. She sprang to her feet, her sleep hazed brain long forgotten as adrenaline coursed through her. Femslashy/hurt/comfort/angstyness
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"MALEFICENT," he cried out.

The fairy stirred from her sleep, lazily opening her eyes.

"MALEFICENT!" his cries became more urgent.

This time her eyes shot open, her heart was pounding in her chest, something was wrong, deeply wrong, she could feel it. She sprang to her feet, her sleep hazed brain long forgotten as adrenaline coursed through her.

Maleficent gave her wings a stretch to test them, (as if they would ever let her down), and ran off the cliff face, soaring as quickly as she could to the edge of the moors, dread filling her with every beat of her wings as she willed herself to fly quicker. Suddenly she plummeted head first towards the figure who was standing awkwardly at the treeline and at the last moment righted herself as she landed so hard on her feet that they sank a couple of inches into the mud laden grass.

Philip swayed, disoriented as Maleficent sprang out of nowhere and landed beside him. Maleficent reached out and caught him by the elbow before he lost his balance completely and steadied him. He was out of breath, but as she considered him, she realised that there was far more than that wrong. Sweeping her eyes over his body her stomach roiled as she saw blood, pooling across his midsection, his arm hung limply by his side, his mouth bloodied and his face swollen and discolored.

"No," she gasped as she turned towards the Castle that towered over both kingdoms, smoke was billowing out of the highest tower, she turned back to the boy, "Aurora?" she asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

Philip turned even paler at her tone, "taken," he answered quietly, he wanted to explain, to offer excuses as to why he hadn't protected her but before he could make another utterance he was cut off.

"No! NOOOOOOOOO!" Maleficent put every ounce of power she could into the shriek and then thrust that power up into the sky in a emerald jet of pure hate and rage, and even a little fear though she masked it well.

Every creature within the moors knew the sight and sound of Maleficent's rage well and steeled themselves for what might come their way. The fairy folk gathered in the sacred heart of the moors silently pledging their allegiance to Maleficent despite her absence. The tree warriors on the other hand arose from their slumber and marched for the treeline to meet Maleficent and aid her in whatever quest she asked of them.

Philip fell to the ground with the force of power rushing past just inches from him, his wound though not mortal was still grave and required attention, Maleficent looked down upon him with with a mix of revulsion and disgust. This meal worm, this maggot was the reason her Auror was not in the moors with her, he was the reason she was taken in the first place, he was useless to her and couldn't even protect her.

Diaval flew down and was coming in to land on her staff as she flourished her wrist and whispered "into a man."

He stumbled into his human form clumsily but managed to turn the stumble into a somewhat graceful sink to his knees by the side of Prince Philip. He turned to Maleficent, "Aurora?" he questioned as he pressed cloth to the wound in Philip's mid section.

Maleficent glanced down her nose at the hopefully dying Prince, "He let her get taken," she sneered not attempting to hide the revulsion in her voice, nor the accusation.

"This is a deep sword wound," Diaval offered to her as he turned back and attempted to stop the life from seeping from the dying Prince.

Maleficent looked up at the approaching tree guardians, "Send word for Knotgrass, Fittle and Thistlewit, the _boy _needs to be seen to.

She turned back to Diaval and Philip, "Get the story from him," she spat at Diaval before she turned back to the tree guardians to organise her army.

Diaval did what he could to tend to the wounds as the Prince fought to try and get up, "be still would ye," he ordered.

"I have to go back, I have to find her," the Prince begged as he fought Diaval to get up.

"You shouldn't have lost her!" Diaval snapped already tired of his babysitting task, but he softened some at the stricken look that spread across the Prince's face.

"Maleficent, will get her back," he told the Prince confidently and there was not a hint of doubt in his voice.

The trio of fairies appeared and set to work immediately, Prince Philip was drifting towards unconsciousness when he remembered the most important thing he had to report, "Diaval!" he exclaimed.

Diaval leaned closer to Philip, "it was my father!" the wounded Prince exclaimed.

"King John?" Diaval asked uncertainly.

Philip nodded as a tear slipped from his eye and then he passed out. The fairies went about trying to patch him up so that they could move the wounded Prince to a shelter.

Diaval went to Maleficent's side, patiently waiting for her to finish giving her orders as he tried to wrap his brain around what was happening. The moorfolk were whispering about another war but that was not what was concerning Diaval, he was much more worried about what would happen if Auror was hurt, or worse.

Diaval had seen Maleficent angry before, but he had no desire to revisit that time. He frowned as he realised that all the growth and progress Maleficent had made was unravelling right before his eyes and he worried that he could not stop it.

He cast his mind back to the day of Aurora's crowning.

"_I don't understand." He said quietly._

"_Really Diaval it is not a complex situation!" Maleficent sighed, "I love her." Maleficent's voice was soft but there was power and strength behind her words. She stared across the moor at Aurora, it was possible that her smile lit up the entire moor, it cast the shadows away and warmed Maleficent's heart a little._

_Diaval rolled his eyes, "Well that was obvious, true loves kiss helped me figure that out, I am not an idiot! What I dont understand is if you love her why are you letting the boy take her back to the castle, to...to…oh it doesn't even bear thinking about!"_

_Maleficent turned away from Aurora to consider Diaval's complaint, "It doesn't matter who shares her castle, as long as she is safe and happy," she explained nonchalantly._

_It was at that point that Diaval realised just how far Maleficent had fallen for Aurora, "You love her so you are giving her up?" he asked with sudden realisation._

"_Precisely." Maleficent answered as she turned back to watch her sweet Aurora on her happiest day, Maleficent basked in the joy that rolled off Aurora._

"_Why not tell her?" Diaval asked, "then you can join her in the castle and keep her safe, and happy."_

_Maleficent let herself enjoy the idea that Diaval presented to her, but her fear of being so open with someone, of being vulnerable once again was almost paralysing, "It wouldn't work." she stated simply though the words settled within her like stones in her stomach._

"_But…" Diaval continued._

"_Enough!" Maleficent commanded, but then softened her tone, "Diaval...I cannot, I would not be enough for her. Now we will talk no more of it, go to the Castle and ensure King Stefan's body is taken care off so that Aurora does not see it." Diaval knew that tone, the one that meant the discussion was over, the one that brooked no arguement. He sighed and turned away from her as she flicked her wrist and he had his beautiful self back, he flew off in the direction of the castle,_

Diaval ruffled feathers that he did not have in his human form as though he could shake of the memory he had of his Mistress confiding in him about the affairs of her heart and he felt guilt settle in him. He should have pushed Maleficent to to confess her feelings to Aurora, he should have told Aurora the truth so that she could make an informed decision about who her life companion should be.

"Stop it Diaval," Maleficent said shaprly.

Diaval turned to her.

"Should have's and what if's will not bring her back safely, so let it go." Maleficent said more calmly than she felt.

"Yes, Mistress," Diaval responded solemnly.

She softened her tone, "Diaval, I need your help once more my friend."

Diaval puffed his chest out and gave a firm and sure nod of his head, he would have followed her into fire just for referring to him as her friend, "I remain your loyal servant." he answered proudly.

Maleficent, gave him a faint smile, then remembering the task ahead, the danger Aurora was in and the promise she had made before she woke her from a sleep like death with love's true kiss, Maleficent raised her staff and pointed it in the direction of the castle.

The tree guardians and dark creatures began their march, moving as a single unit with a unified purpose. Maleficent turned to Diaval and flicked her wrist, he effortlessly changed to his bird form and took flight scouting ahead so that he could relay information about any traps or troops before the army reached them. Maleficent felt a huge discord with the action, she had never ordered her army out of the boundaries of the moors before, nevermind sending an invading force into Aurora's inherited lands, and she did not do so lightly. She considered it worth the risk.

She had one thought, rescue Aurora, nothing else matters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I am not real big on authors notes but I just wanted to let you know that this chapter earns the stories M rating and not in a good way :( it's a little darker than I intended and I have worked to keep it less graphic than some of my other fics. please take care of yourselves.**

**Also, thank you so much for the follows, faves and reviews!**

Chapter 2

Aurora woke with a start. She lay still a moment, listening to the deafening silence, trying to pinpoint what it was that tore her from her sleep. The castle was quiet and Aurora presumed that she must have been dreaming and something in the dream had awakened her. She rolled lazily over onto her side and stretched her hand out across the cold empty bed. Aurora sighed and sat up, where was Philip?

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up, touching her toe to the cold stone floor before snatching it back quickly. She looked to the floor searching out slippers and smiled to herself as she found them and stretched her feet towards them. The slippers had been a gift from Flittle, so naturally they were blue, but they were so soft and comfortable that they had fast become one of Aurora's prized possessions. Aurora smiled fondly at the memory of the day she received the slippers and made a mental note to go down to the moors and check in on her friends since it had been a while since she had seen them. In fact she decided to head to the moors immediately after breakfast so that she could also spend the day with Maleficent. This plan also brought a smile to her face and she headed to the door so that she could share her plan with Philip.

She chuckled to herself as she reached out to open the door, suddenly the wood rushed towards her and connected with her face so quickly she had no idea what happened. Aurora had time to lift her hand and lightly press it to her face before her world swam and she fell to the floor.

The sound of armoured footsteps filled the room making her stomach roll, as she tried to force her eyes to focus but her vision continued to haze. Aurora willed herself not to pass out as hand roughly clamped around her arms and lifted her upright, she was rewarded with the need to vomit instead and she knew there was no fighting it. The captive girl was able to turn enough to direct a stream of vomit at one of the guards gripping her so tightly. Aurora couched to clear her airway but then the world changed again as she was thrown to the ground by the guard whose foot she had just vomited on.

Throwing her hands out in front of her on an attempt to brace her fall, Aurora's eyes widened as the ground came rushing towards her, the full force behind her body connected with the ground through her left hand and a loud crack echoed throughout the bedchamber as her arm broke. Aurora lay as still as she could, trying to force her brain to work as she tried to devise a way out of this.

There was quiet in the room as the men whispered, trying to decide what they would do with the non compliant girl. A groan escaped Aurora's lips as she tried to roll on her side, she wanted to get on her feet, she wanted to put up a fight. Looking down to take stock of herself, Aurora saw that her night dress had her own spilled blood spilled down it. She felt the tears fill her eyes but she would not give these brutal men the time of day. She lay listening to the men whispering, unable to make out what they were saying either because they were whispering too quietly or the blows to her head stopped her brain from translating the noise into words, Aurora was not sure which prospect scared her more.

She glanced around the bed chamber, examining every stone looking for something to help her, there was nothing. Aurora hated this room, in fact she clarified to herself, she hated this castle. Everything terrible in her life had happened in this castle, she had been sent away from this castle, her mother had died in this castle, she had been exiled to her room in this castle, Maleficent's wings had been imprisoned in this castle, her father had let hate take over him and kill him in this castle. It was nothing like the moors, she was safe in the moors, Maleficent kept her safe in the moors.

Aurora smiled as she thought of Maleficient, despite all that was going on, despite the fear and pain, just the very thought of her brought a smile to the young woman's face. Her mind made a leap from Maleficent to her father and the horrible thing he had done to Maleficent. '_Human's_' Aurora thought with disgust a tear leaking from her eye as she did so. Then she returned to her task and continued glancing around the room looking for anything to help her.

Three men approached her, each one grinning from ear to ear. Aurora felt unbridled fear take root in her stomach as they edged towards her, their intent plain. Cradling her broken arm in her lap she began to crawl backwards as fast as she could but she was already so close to the wall that she could only make it a few feet before she was pressed up against the wall, trapped like an animal. Aurora's eyes darted around the room as a whimper escaped from her lips, there was no escape for her.

The door to the bed chamber opened once more, the wood hitting the wall so hard that the sound of it splitting echoed against the stone walls. The three men spun to face the newcomer, almost forming a protective barrier between Aurora and the new invader in the room. She moved so that she could see past the men, trying to determine who had entered the room. Aurora's stomach revolted as her vision focused on her father in law and she turned to vomit again.

"Where is my son?" King John asked quietly but his tone brokered no doubt he was dangerous.

Aurora ignored the question as she tried to force her brain to put the pieces of the puzzle together. How did Philip fit into this? Why was his father and his men here in the castle? Where was Philip?

King John pushed past his men and grabbed Aurora by her broken arm and wrenched the girl to her feet.

"WHERE IS HE?" he demanded loudly, his voice reverberating throughout the room as he shook her.

Aurora felt the world swim as she fought to remain conscious. She knew that she would not, could not let this man see that the fear he will instilling in her. Once she regained her self she lifted her gaze to meet King John's glare. She took a deep breath, found her courage and spat in his face.

"I will not give him up." Aurora said firmly to King John.

He dropped her to the ground, his rage piquing.

The King spun to face his men, "You and you," he pointed to two of them, "Search the rest of the castle. Find. My. Son."

The two men gave Aurora one last glance then turned and left the chamber. The King turned back to Aurora, but it wasn't hatred on his face this time, it was something else, something a lot more sinister. He reached down and grabbed Aurora by the throat, pulling her clear off the ground and throwing her to the bed, grinning.

"You will tell me where my son is or you will scream." He told the young girl, leering as her night dress had ridden up to mid thigh.

Real fear swallowed Aurora now, and she scrambled up the bed, trying to get away. Sheer panic was setting in now, her mind racing. She knew what King John had intended, Diaval had talked to her about men and their needs when she had agreed to wed Philip. It had been more of a warning than anything, but she remembered feeling disgusted by the idea of sex with anyone , not just Philip (the way Diaval had explained it anyway). Luckily for her, Philip's proposal was more a trade endorsement with his father's kingdom, not to mention and escape for him from his father, than anything else, and while he shared her bed in order to keep up appearances for the castle staff (who were the biggest gossips), he hadn't laid a finger on her other than holding her when she dreamt of her father's death. Philip much prefered the company in the young stable boy with the sandy blonde hair, that is probably where he had been when his father stormed the castle. She hoped that he had escaped to the moors where he would be safe from the monster in front of her.

The sky outside the window of the bedchamber glowed green, Aurora saw it and knew instantly that Maleficent had gotten the news of the castle invasion, she was coming for her, Aurora just had to hold on.

King John reached out and grabbed her foot, clamping tightly around it as he dragged her back down the bed and pinned her hands above her head. The king grunted as she struggled to escape. The King's free hand roamed her body, pulling at her nightdress as tears leaked from her eyes. The King pushed his trousers from his hips as he held Aurora, she squeezed her eyes shut and coaxed her mind to go to a far away place, where she was in the moors and the water nymphs were dancing across the stream causing ripples of beautiful colors to appear, flinging mud with the trolls, and petting the dragons, laughing with Maleficent as she too joined the other fairy folk as they had fun.

Aurora's eyes fell on the window as she blocked out what was happening to her, she could see a crow watching, she thought it might have been Diaval but couldn't be sure, it flew away before she could really focus. It didn't matter Aurora thought to herself, Maleficent was coming for her, she knew it deep in her heart.

The King clearly was not getting the response from Aurora he had hoped for so he raised his arm and struck her again and again.

Aurora was aware now that the pain she was feeling had changed from a violating pain to a dull repetitive pain, she realised she was being beaten and oddly felt relief at this. She knew she should do something to protect herself but could not get the message through her brain to her body.

Maleficent was coming for her, nothing else mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Diaval was preening his feathers in the cool night air when he heard the first shout. Cocking his head to the side and listening he subconsciously hopped towards the end of the branch, towards the sound. Another shout echoed through the moors, he hopped over onto another branch and cocked his head in another direction, it was definitely someone calling for Maleficent.

The black bird spread his wings, holding them out, ready to push into the air at a seconds notice and waited. He ruffled the feathers on his head, channelling the night time sounds of the moors into his ears, listening intently. Diaval couldn't pinpoint the precise second he located Maleficent, it could have been that he heard the first beat of her wings, it could have been the separation of his feathers as Maleficent's huge and powerful wings disrupted the thermals or it could just have been that internal compass that he has that seemed to always know exactly where his mistress was.

Diaval became airborne instantly, rising up on the currents as he turned in the direction of Maleficent and the Prince. He circled above them, sensing blood on Philip, acutely aware that the air around the castle in the distance was disturbed, it felt wrong somehow.

Suddenly the air was charged with power, and Diaval had to land for fear that his beautiful feathered body would be knocked clean out of the air. Ruffling his feathers again he cocked his head towards Maleficent, and tried to determine what had caused her to lose her temper so completely. It didn't matter to him really what had caused Maleficent's wrath, he was going to help her, he had no option, Diaval did not have it in him to not help her.

Once the air settled he, swooped down towards Maleficent and the prone Prince, he braced himself as he saw Maleficent's hand moving to cast the spell. Diaval shivered, he hated this part, then in the blink of an eye the transformation was complete and this time he managed to keep his feet, perhaps he was finally adjusting to these abrupt transformations.

The now human man knelt by the Prince as his brain began processing all the information his human eyes was sending it. Dread settled in the pit of his stomach as the young queen's face flashed through his mind. He turned to Maleficent the question more in his eyes than his voice "Aurora?" Diaval asked not sure he wanted to know the answer. He tore a strip off his shirt and pressed it to the Prince's bleeding torso, Auror might not forgive him if he let her friend die.

Diaval examined the wound carefully and told Maleficent, "This is a deep sword wound," he offered to her as he turned back hiding the panic on his face as he tended to the wound. Slowly he was putting a picture together in his mind of what had happened and he didn't like it.

Maleficent turned back to Diaval and Philip after ordering the tree gaurdians to send for more help, "Get the story from him," she spat at Diaval before she turned back to her army to come up with a strategy.

Diaval did what he could to tend to the wounds as the Prince fought to try and get up, "be still would ye," he ordered.

"I have to go back, I have to find her," the Prince begged as he fought Diaval to get on his feet.

"You shouldn't have lost her!" Diaval snapped angrily, already tired and frustrated with this babysitting task, but he softened some at the stricken look that spread across the Prince's face.

"Maleficent, will get her back," he told the Prince confidently and there was not a hint of doubt in his voice. He believed it in his very core. Diaval's faith in Maleficent was so fierce and unwavering that the Prince felt his doubt and fear begin to ebb.

Diaval stood as the trio of fairies appeared and set about tending to the wounds. The Prince Philip was drifting towards unconsciousness and the servant had turned to Maleficent ready to take his role in the coming battle.

"Diaval!" injured boy exclaimed.

Diaval turned back to the Prince, "it was my father!" he forced the confession out.

He could not believe what he was hearing, "King John?" Diaval asked uncertainly.

Philip confirmed his accusation with a nod. The raven haired man stood and instantly went Maleficent's side, patiently waiting for orders, stunned in disbelief.

Diaval's mind raced, he was devastated as it seemed his whole life was unravelling before his eyes. He felt utter panic but he squashed that down because he knew Maleficent needed him now more than ever. He tried to clear his brain, not thinking of how all the progress Maleficent had made over the past few months in becoming a more stable and productive member of the moors was becoming undone.

Diaval shook himself ruffling feathers that he didn't have in this form as he was saddened by the memory of the first time Maleficent had confessed her love for Aurora, it had been a beautiful sad moment as she admitted her feelings but refused to act upon them.

As though she could read his mind, Maleficent commanded DIaval to pay attention to her.

"Stop it Diaval," Maleficent said sharply.

He turned to her surrendering all his attention to Maleficent.

"Should have's and what if's will not bring her back safely, so let it go." Maleficent said more calmly than she felt.

"Yes, Mistress," Diaval responded solemnly.

She softened her tone, "Diaval, I need your help once more my friend."

Diaval puffed his chest out and gave a firm and sure nod of his head, he would have followed her into fire just for referring to him as her friend, "I remain your loyal servant." he answered proudly.

Maleficent, gave him a faint smile, then remembering the task ahead, the danger Aurora was in and the promise she had made before she kissed Aurora Maleficent raised her staff and pointed it in the direction of the castle.

The tree guardians and dark creatures began their march, moving as a single unit with a unified purpose. Maleficent turned to Diaval and flicked her wrist, he effortlessly changed to his bird form and took flight scouting ahead.

Diaval flew up to the castle as quickly as he could, landing onto the first window ledge he could find and looked through. The invading army was still pillaging through the castle, burning furniture, piling up silvers and rounding up the staff.

The little black bird flitted from ledge to ledge unnoticed, looking through the windows as he frantically searched each room for any sign of Aurora. A noise above him caught his attention and he whisked up to the ledge on the level above him. The window was closed but Diaval could see through the glass into Aurror's bedroom. He froze for a moment, his pupil dilating as the shock for what he was seeing set in.

He felt his heart thunder in his chest as Diaval wished, not for the first time, that he could transform into his human form without Maleficent having to cast the spell. He turned his head back to the window as the King threw a very injured Aurora onto the bed,

Diaval needed a plan, but he couldn't think. Aurora was being pinned to the bed now and Diaval's brain suddenly kicked into action, he knew ultimately what was going to happen to Aurora, he couldn't watch. He turned away from the window and looked off into the distance, the moorland army had reached the castle gates and the invading force was attempting to repel them.

He had to get Maleficent up here, nothing else mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maleficent heard Diaval's approaching screech but could not afford to be distracted as she ordered another battalion towards the bridge that they were laying siege to. The invading army was defending the gates to Aurora's castle well. She surmised that the invaders had been imbedded in the castle for little more than a few hours, yet their position was well fortified and their defense was starting to become aggressive.

Diaval screeched again as he swooped in closer, she could tell his screech was more one of panic than simply trying to get her attention. He landed on her shoulder, surprised that she had yet to transform him into a man, he pecked her cheek and hopped back and forth from shoulder to shoulder, desperately trying to get her attention.

Maleficent swatted at Diaval annoyed, couldn't he see that she was busy, on two fronts! She just needed to get past this defending force across the bridge and through the gates to the castle with her army at her back and then it would be her turn to storm the castle, her turn to be the invading force. She had to get to Aurora.

Maleficent squashed down the panic that accompanied her previous thought and turned to address the flame ball that was headed straight for her. Balthazar raised his weapon and swatted the flame ball off it's trajectory and harmlessly into the moat below, bellowing a battle cry as he aimed his battalions attack at the source of the flameball.

With that in hand, Maleficent flourished her wrist and Diaval finally transformed into a man, but she did not have time to divert her attention to him as a flurry of arrows whistled through the air. Maleficent pushed off the ground and beat her wings strongly, sending a shock wave for force over the heads of her soldiers and disrupting the arrows pushing them off course. While in the air she swooped up to the ramparts using the tip of her wings to knock the archers off the keep's walls, dodging projectiles as she did so.

Sheer terror flowed through Diaval as the image of the bedchamber was burned into his brain. He was terrified for Aurora and incredibly frustrated at Maleficent for not staying to hear what he said. He looked around for her and saw Maleficent doing a second sweep of the ramparts, he also saw that one of the archers that had fallen to the ground still had a bow in his hand and he was tracking her with his knocked arrow. Diaval lurched forward, grabbing a gladius from a fallen opponent and charged through the ranks of Maleficents dark warriors until he reached the man.

Raising the short sword above his head, Diaval let out a roar as he swung the blade down on the archer, rendering him useless until he bled out. The roar of frustration and rage had caught Maleficent's attention and she landed heavily beside Diaval, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Aurora," was the only word that Diaval could allow to tumble from his lips as his chest heaved breathlessly while his brain tried to process the result of his actions which lay at his feet.

"Did you find her?" Maleficent asked.

Diaval stood stock still, the sounds of the raging battle falling away in his mind, the horror of his actions engulfing him as he realised that he had killed a man. He was not built for war, he was a beautiful bird built for flying and basking in the suns rays. How could he have done this? How could he take a mans life.

Suddenly the sound of the battle crashed into his eardrums as a hand on his arm brought his attention back to the here and now.

"Diaval," Maeficent said softly but no less insistently.

She waited for a response and when she didn't get one she probed, "Did you find her?"

Diaval nodded, a tear slipping down his cheek, still unable to speak.

Maleficent felt fear roiling in her stomach again, coiling like a snake ready to strike, it was bad she knew it was by the fact that all color had drained from Diaval's face. She knew because she had never seen her friend so upset.

"Where is she?" traces of panic leaked into her voice.

Diaval could not respond, his eyes flitted across the bridge, registering the fallen on both sides. He knew that Maleficent was desperately trying to get to Aurora, he too wanted to rescue her. There would be hell to pay when Maleficent found out what was happening to her, he thought perhaps the entire kingdom might pay, but none of that mattered right now.

"DIAVAL!" Maleficent shouted urgently, grabbing both of his arms and shaking him at the same time.

"We need to fly," he responded and then he waited.

Maleficent studied his face, her friend was afraid, but of what? For himself? No that wasn't Diaval's way, it never had been. Aurora? It had to be. She nodded once and then turned to her trusted left hand.

"Balthazar! Keep pushing, we need to be inside the keep and through the castle doors now," She ordered.

Balthazar roared in response and began bellowing orders to his troops.

Maleficent turned back to Diaval and restored him to his former self. He was inflight before the transformation was fully complete and Maleficent was a tailfeather behind him as she followed him up to the bed chamber window.

Diaval was able to land on the ledge and tilted his head to look through the window, King John blocked his view of the bed but that was enough for Diaval to know that Aurora was still very much in danger.

The ledge was not wide enough for Maleficent to land on but she was able to hover long enough to follow Diaval's line of sight. Her eyes widened at what she saw as the horror of the situation set in. Maleficent pushed herself away from the ledge flying high into the cool air as her heart thundered in her chest demanding that she deal with the situation.

She looped back around and aimed for the window, letting herself gather up speed as she plummeted towards it. Just as she was a short distance from the window she began to spin so that the she had enough force to break through the glass and the ironwork. Maleficent landed on her feet in the middle of the room and snarled as she shook the loose glass from her wings.

King John spun around at the crashing noise, his hand going to the hilt of his sword despite his now soft manhood hanging outside his garments.

Maleficent took in the sight and again felt her stomach revolt, she beat her wings once, the resulting force knowing the half dressed King to the floor, his sword clattering out of his hand and out of reach. Maleficent went to take a step forward towards him but as she did so the door to the bedchamber burst open and soldiers poured into the room, weapons drawn.

Maleficent used her staff to fight the soldiers off, either beating them to unconsciousness or terrifying them so much that they fled. Not before a few of them had struck her a few good times with their iron weaponry, leaving terrible burn scars on her upper arms and shoulders. The last of the soldiers ran from the room probably in search of reinforcements.

Maleficent spun back around to where the King had fallen but he was no where to be found, having escaped during the distraction. The room had fallen silent and all that could be heard was the sounds of the battle on the bridge below. Maleficent scanned the room, her eyes falling on the bloodstained sheets, looking for Aurora. The bed was empty and Maleficent's heart sank, had the King taken her as part of his escape? Had Maleficent been that distracted?

Her thoughts were disturbed by a sniffle and Maleficent got down on all fours and located the source of the sniffle. Aurora was hiding under the bed, _good girl, _was Maleficent's immediate thought as she crawled over to Aurora and began assessing the damage.

She was alive, nothing else mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN its late, Im super tired and I dont have a beta, so please forgive any mistakes. **

Chapter 5

Maleficent squashed down the anguish she felt as she registered the pure, unadulterated, terror in Aurora's wide eyes. She remained still, not wanting to startle Aurora, waiting, trying to be patient. Aurora's violet eyes wildly roamed the parts of the room that they could reach as her chest heaved until without warning, they settled on Maleficent.

The frightened young woman finally registered that what she was seeing and allowed relief to flood through her, Maleficent would never hurt her. She slid towards the prone woman, doing her best to maintain eye contact with her, too frightened to blink her swollen eyes in case it was somehow a trick and Maleficent wasn't really there. Aurora froze at the thought, suddenly not wanting to leave the safety of under the bed for fear of what monsters might lay in wait for her out there.

Maleficent could almost see the wheels turning in her beasties head, "It's alright," she encouraged reaching out a hand, trying not to rush Aurora despite feeling terribly exposed in this room. She worried that more guards would appear momentarily, and that they would be incensed by their King who no doubt would set them to killing both of them..

Aurora considered the proffered hand for a moment before reaching out her own slowly, shakily. Maleficent wrapped her hand around Aurora's and gently pulled the beaten woman to her. Aurora winced at the action but went gladly to her saviour. Once out from under the bed Aurora tried to sit up, her stomach roiled in protest and she pushed herself to the side in time to heave one more time.

Maleficent was there, one hand gently pulling her hair out of the way as another tenderly rubbed the small of Aurora's back. She heaved one final time and, as though it had taken every ounce of energy she had, Aurora's world swam and she passed out in Maleficent's arms.

"Diaval!" Maleficent called out, and the unsteadiness of her voice surprised her.

The crow was by her side in seconds, tilting his head to the side as he considered Aurora and the puddle of vomit beside her. He did not have long to allow the thoughts to roam his mind as Maleficent began speaking to him as soon as he landed.

"We need to get out of this room, we cannot stay here and I would prefer not to leave by that door," she pointed at the door, "is the window the only option? Are there still archers out there?"

Diaval responded with a squawk and flew over to a tapestry hanging on the wall and pulled at it with his beak. The tapestry, decorated lavishly with embroidered plants and a unicorn, was too heavy for Diaval to lift but Maleficent understood his intention. She flicked her wrist and he began writhing on the floor as he changed form once more.

Maleficent looked down at Aurora, she had not had time to take stock of the injuries but there was a lot of blood. She shook the thought from her head and blew a spell in Aurora's direction, the unconscious young woman began to float in the air, as though still being perfectly support in Maleficent's arms.

Diaval was pulling back the tapestry and opening a hidden door as she strode over to him and stepped through. She continued down a short hallway and around a corner before being faced with another door, she pressed down on the handle and pushed the door open with her staff as she gingerly stepped into the room, poised ready for anything.

As it happened the room was empty, there was a bed in the room and the decor was very clearly Aurora's style, there were plants all through the room and large windows letting in as much light as possible, as though she had tried to recreate her own little part of the moors here in this hidden bedroom. Maleficent wondered if this was some sort of sanctuary for Aurora, did she hide away from her royal duties in this room and day dream as she used to when she was in the moors with Maleficent, before she was crowned ruler over two kingdoms.

Maleficent wandered through the room to a doorway at the other side, unwilling to risk any further harm to come to her Aurora, she opened the door and ensured that there was no one in the ensuite. It was infact empty, much to Maleficent's relief, she examined this room too. A large bath was in the corner of the room, it was more like a small swimming pool, beside it a lavatory and an area for dressing was at the far end of the room with a couch, stool and closet which held all of Aurora's lovely dresses was just off from the dressing area.

Satisfied that the room was safe Maleficent returned to the bedroom and stuck her head out the door nodding to Diaval who entered the room Aurora floating in behind her. Maleficent walked back to the door to the bedchamber they had come from and cast a spell, making it look like the rest of the wall so that it could not be seen by anyone who did not know it was there. Returning to Aurora, Maleficent was startled to see her laying on the bed. Not because she was on the bed, Diaval had done that, but the sheer extent of the beating she had taken was visible on her face and through numerous bloodstains in her nightdress.

"Can you heal her?" Diaval asked Maleficent hopefully.

Maleficent was stunned at the sight before her and it took actual effort for her to direct her eyes in Diavals direction, "No." she answered, "My healing is limited to the plants and fae folk of the moors, I have tried before to heal Aurora and it made little difference."

"Then we'll tend to her?" he asked

"No, we are still not safe, I need you to go out and tell Balthazar that we need to secure this castle, and then get supplies and bring them to me." Maleficent responded.

It wasn't that she did not trust Diaval, to the contrary she trusted him more than anyone else she had ever known, with the exception of Aurora. She just wanted to spare Aurora the pain of having anyone else see her in this state. She knew that Diaval would understand, and if he didn't he would not question Maleficent, not in this.

Her thoughts were confirmed when Diaval nodded his assent. Maleficent turned her attention back to the injured woman on the bed as Diaval left the room, sneaking down the hallway to carry out her orders.

She sat on the edge of the bed and swept a golden lock from Aurora's face revealing a mess of battered, bloody and bruised flesh. Maleficent withdrew her hand out of fear of hurting the Aurora further, a slight gasp had escaped her lips as she began to see the full extent of the damage that had been done.

Maleficent thought about keeping Aurora under the spell and taking care of her until she was better, she tried to tell herself she would be saving Aurora the pain. Subconsciously she reached back to the place on her back where her wings joined her back, she thought back to when she had lost her wings, the physical and mental pain had been almost unbearable. She desperately wanted to spare Aurora the pain. But then she remembered how she had lost her wings, drugged and asleep, no way to fight it off, no way to defend herself. She would not put that fear and doubt in Aurora's mind, instead she would help her gain strength from this, then she would help learn to protect herself from King John, or other out there who might be like him.

With the decision made Maleficent released her spell on Aurora, who let out a whimper as she swam back to consciousness. Maleficent gently rested her hand on Aurora's head and soothed her with soft noises. Aurora lifted her good hand and rested it on Maleficent's, for a moment forgetting that her body was beaten and broken.

"I missed you." she said in a whisper.

"I am right here now, I am not going anywhere," Maleficent responded.

A frown creased Aurora's brow as her brain flashed up images of the past hour, she groaned at the first set of images, the shot up in the bed, "Philip!" she exclaimed.

"Easy, He is safe in the moors." Maleficent tried to placate Aurora.

Aurora's face fell as the realisation of why her body ached so much hit her with full force, "Oh...Oh God," she whispered and then Aurora began to sob.

"I know," Maleficent soothed, not quite sure what to say having never been in any situation where she had to comfort someone before. She did the only thing that came to mind, she lay beside Aurora and held her very gently, placing tender kisses on the back of her head as the younger woman sobbed.

Maleficent had never before felt at such a loss as to what to do and so she continued to hold Aurora and tenderly whispered "Shhhh my beastie, you are safe now. Nothing else matters."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Time passing had no meaning to either of them, Malifecent was content to hold Aurora as long as it took to calm her and calming herself seemd to be the hardest thing Aurora ever had to do.

Eventually her sobs and shuddering breaths wiled away to a calmer quieter crying. She was greatful that Maleficent wasn't trying to convince her to move, wasn't telling her that everything was going to be ok or other such platitudes saved for young children when they had fallen and scraped their knees. With more than a little effort Aurora turned in Maleficent's arms squashing down the pain tht she felt as she cradled her broken arm close to her. She looked up at the older woman with her good eye, the other now fully swollen shut, and searched her face. Aurora didn't know what she was looking for, perhaps some direction, instructions on what to do now, anything that might give her relief from the storm of emotions she felt.

"Thank you," she said in such a soft whisper that Maleficent had to strain to hear her.

Unsure what she was being thanked for the older woman simply nodded and placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's forehead. Maleficent then turned and sat up on the bed, Aurora moving gingerly with her. She stood and made to move to the bathroom intent on drawing a bath for the injured woman but was stopped by Aurora's frightened whimper.

"I was going to draw you a bath, I am not leaving you," Maleficent clarified, _I will never leave you again, _she finished the thought in her head. Aurora reached out and grabbed Maleficent's hand desperately, fear causing her to shake uncontrolably.

"Come," Maleficent said softly as she helped Aurora to her feet and led her into the adjoining bathroom, supporting her most of the way. She closed the lid to the toilet and eased Aurora onto it. Aurora settled, half leaning on then wooden cabinet, too tired and sore to hold herself upright. Malifecent set about filling the enourmous tub with water and searched around for towels and clothes, using the time to steel herself for the task ahead.

Maleficent noticed that Aurora watcher her cautiously, as though she expected her to turn into the monster that had hurt her at any moment. She tried not to take offense to this, remembering that when she had awoke without her wings she did not trust anyone, not even Balthazar and she had known him since birth.

Aurora was staring off into space, lost in her mind when Maleficent knelt before her trying to encourage her to stand. Once she had got Aurora to her feet Maleficent reached out and took hold of the hem of Aurora's torn and bloody night dress. Aurora's head whipped in Maleficent's direction as she tried to jerk away causing herself more pain in the process.

Maleficent inwardly scolded herself, perhaps she was just making things worse?

"Beastie, we need to get you cleaned up, these wounds may get infected and I dont want you to get sick." Maleficent appealed, Aurora remained stock still.

"You will heal from this Aurora, it will be painful and difficult, but I am here beastie, I will be with you and you will hea, but you will need to trust me." she continued to plead.

Aurora's gaze landed on Maleficent's shoulder, as though she could not bare to look at her face, shame burning her cheeks. Maleficent sighed, what was she supposed to do? For the first time she wished that the three fairies were with her, they might have an idea how to get through to the frightend girl. She shook her head a little at that thought, Aurora was no longer a girl, not after this, the carefree girl she knew yesterday was gone now, replaced by this broken and haunted woman in front of her.

Maleficent was startled out of her thoughts by a shakey hand reaching out and touching her shoulder, "You're hurt Fairy Godmother," Aurora said quietly.

Maleficent looked to where the small hand was resting, a cut that had been cauterized the moment it happened by way of an iron blade. The concern on Aurora's face seemed to shadow the deep hurt she had been radiating a moment ago.

"So are you," the fairy responded taking Auroar's hand gently in her own and very gently holding the broken arm in the younger woman's line of sight.

Aurora's eye widened as she took in the damage to her arm as though comprehending it for the first time. Shock registered on her face as she looked at Maleficent for reassurance. Aurora felt very confused and her head was throbbing, she looked around the room unsure how she had even gotten in here.

"What happened to me?" Aurora asked because she could not coax her mind to remember.

She had hit her head she knew because she was rubbing a large bump on the side, but she could not remember how she had bumped her head.

Dread settled within Maleficent, not only because Aurora's mind seemed just as fractured as parts of her body, but also because she could not bring herself to tell Aurora how she had come to be so wounded.

She swallowed hard, "The castle was attacked and you were injured," Maleficent explained, keeping as much detail out of the explanation as possible.

Aurora nodded once at this and then tilted her head listening, the far off sounds of battle could still be heard but she looked at Maleficent who did not seem to be concerned about the sounds and was satisfied that she was safe.

"Is it ok to take off your nightdress and get you in the bath to clean these wounds?" Maleficent asked as though Aurora had a choice.

Aurora considered the question as she looked down at the offending garment, then nodded, afterall she had nothing to worry about, Maleficent was taking care of her.

Carefully Maleficent removed the nightdress, casting aside as she used her free hand to steady Aurora. Examing the young woman's body for wounds, Maleficent had to squash down the rage she felt at the battlefield before her, she stiffened as blood seemed to pool between Aurora's legs, her worst fears realized.

Maleficent's mind had told her that her view of King John attacking Aurora had been blocked, that the worst might not have happened yet, that she may have gotten there on time. That pool of blood cast that scenario aside, now there was no doubt of the extent of the treacherous King's attack. Her fear and rage must have been apparent because Aurora spoke softly.

"I am alright" came the reassurance that neither of the women believed.

Maleficent nodded her head in agreement, there was her brave wee beastie, Maleficent took some reassurance from this, she was still in there and if Aurora could try to get past this then she could too. Gently she helped Aurora to her feet and into the waiting water. The injured woman didnt make a sound as she was slowly lowered into the water which was warm and soothing easing her aches but stinging her cuts. Maleficent took a cloth and dipped it in the water and began to clean Auror's face while she sat in the tub and wandered through her mind again.

Learning from her previous mistake, Maleficent narrated what she was doing, making her movemnts slow and methodical so as not to fighten Aurora again. She was very much aware that Aurora was lost in her thoughts again, concerned at which Aurora she might get back, the terrified and broken one or the strong and reasuring one. Maleficent braced herself for whichever one came out of her thoughts, it would be a long process but she was going to get Aurora through this.

The fairy placed a clean washcloth in Aurora's hand, breaking her out of her thoughts. The blonde turned and looked at Maleficent questioningly.

"I thought you might want to clean yourself," she said nervously as her eyes flicked downward.

Aurora took what Maleficent meant and began to rub the cloth against herself, she quickly rubbed harder and more furiously, not just between her legs but on her thighs and torso as well, a sob escaping her lips.

"I cannot," she cried as she continued to rub herself raw.

Maleficent, confused, reached out and steadied the frantic woman's hand, removing the cloth from her.

"I cannot, I cannot," Aurora repeated over and over through sobs.

Maleficent wrapped Aurora in her arms, "tell me beastie, what can you not do?"

Aurora sobbed hysterically, "I cannot get clean," she wailed.

Maleficent couldn't find a response to that, so she just held Aurora as the woman clung to her and sobbed. Her dress was soaked as she leaned into the bath to keep Aurora in her arms, she did not care, she had to comfort Aurora. Nothing else mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aurora was shivering. Maleficent had no idea how long she had been holding beastie but it had been long enough for the water to go cold.

"Let us get you out of this water beastie, you look like a prune," she said softly and extricated herself from the younger woman's grip.

Aurora whimpered, then tightened her grip on Maleficent,before slowly releasing her. Maleficent got to her feet then reached over to a clean towel which she had place on the counter earlier. She turned back to the bathtub and held an arm out to Aurora, and helped her out of the tub as she took the offered hand.

The soft, white fluffy towel wrapped all the way around Aurora and was in stark contrast against the blacks and blues of her bruised skin. Maleficent gently dabbed Aurora's wet hair and led her to sit back on the toilet. They both remained silent as she took a cloth and dipped in a sink of cold water and brought it to Aurora's face, tending to the open wound of her split lip and where her eyebrow had split open. Once the wounds were clean, Maleficent opened a box she had found in one of the cabinets and took out a few containers of dried herbs, selecting a few she mixed them together and added some water and mixed it all into a paste. Maleficent gently applied the paste onto the cut above Aurora's eye and then used a bandage to secure the poultice.

Aurora was staring off into the distance, had she not been she might have been amazed at the tender care that Maleficent was applying to her wounds, she might have wondered how Maleficent had learned such skills or which herbs to mix. Instead she was away in her head, barely aware of the salve that Maleficent was rubbing on her torso, over the bruised ribs and battered stomach.

She took bandages from the box and wrapped them carefully around the broken arm, immobilizing it securely, but also rendering her hand useless.

Maleficent glanced up at Aurora before venturing down her body to her legs, avoiding the main wounds for the time being and continuing to rub an ointment on the various bruises that were starting to form on the blonde's legs. Maleficent felt her anger flare as she got to an ankle that was blackened in the shape of a hand that had gripped her very hard and pulled. The bruise looked painful, walking on it must have been painful but Aurora had not mentioned it at all.

All that was left to tend to was the bruises on Aurora's thighs, Maleficent looked up at Aurora again, lifting her hand and placing it on Aurora's face, turning it so that she could make eye contact with her.

"Give me your hand." she said softly.

Aurora offered her hand freely, never breaking eye contact with Maleficent. The fairy turned the hand over and placed a generous helping of the salve on it then she brought it to the blonde's lap. Aurora rubbed the ointment into her bruised thighs, still maintaining eye contact as tears slipped from her eyes. Maleficent pulled the towel back around the younger woman's body and then placed both her hands on Aurora's face, using her thumbs to wipe away the tears as she stood and placed a kiss on Aurora's forehead.

Aurora took a deep and shuddering breath, exhaling slowly and seemed to relax some as she wiped her hands on the towel and stood, following Maleficent over to the dressing area. Maleficent helped Aurora into clean underwear and a fresh nightdress. Now that the younger woman had clothes on Maleficent was able to relax more as well, for the first time since she had arrived at the castle she felt a her muscles loosen as the tension seeped away.

Maleficent sat on the couch for a moment and closed her eyes, meditating for a moment, trying to slow her heart rate now that the adrenalin had stopped coursing through her body. She was so focused on this act that she was not aware that Aurora had moved from her perch on the couch. Maleficent opened her eyes when she felt a small hand touch her shoulder and turned to look at Aurora who was rubbing some of the healing salve into the burn wound she had received from her battle earlier. She smiled at Aurora, amazed that despite all that Aurora had been through a relatively insignificant wound on her shoulder had caused her to worry.

Reaching up she took Aurora's hand in her own gratefully. She squinted at Aurora, there was still a glazed look in her eyes, dark bags accenting them perfectly. Maleficent started to imagine what Aurora had gone through with King John but had to push the thoughts to the back of her mind, she couldn't let herself go there, she had to be strong for Aurora.

The Fairy looked at Aurora and the war that had was clearly waging inside of her, the fear and loathing for how she had been hurt, the pain at seeing the bruises all over her, threatened to consume Maleficent. The battle for the castle was still being waged outside, Maleficent should be there with her army, ensuring the safety of the kingdom as was her duty, but she couldn't leave, Aurora needed her, she had needed her hours before but Maleficent hadn't been there for her, she had let her down.

Maleficent got to her feet and went into the adjoining bedroom and poured water from a jug to a glass, sipping at it to wet her suddenly dry throat. She knew that Aurora needed rest and so she set about the next task, turning to the bed she considered the sheets, rumpled and stained from when Aurora had lain on them earlier. Maleficent walked over to the bed with purpose and began stipping the sheets from it before rifling through the dressers and cupboards until she found clean ones.

Aurora appeared in the doorway, watching Maleficent intently, her brow furrowed carefully as the confusion set in again.

"What are you doing?" she asked

Maleficent answered, "Clean sheets so you can rest," she explained.

"Are you angry at me?" Aurora asked in a moment of insecurity.

Maleficent's heart broke a little at hearing those words, "Oh beastie," she went to her, "never. You never need to worry that I am angry with you!" she exclaimed.

Aurora took a step back tears filling her eyes, "You left me," she glanced back in the direction of the bathroom, "You will not talk to me, you can hardly look at me." Aurora's voice was shaky and uncertain. "I do not blame you."

Maleficent, gasped, startled at the confession and distraught that she had provoked such feelings in Aurora, "No beastie, I...I am sorry," the words did not come easily to her but they needed to be said. She needed to give Aurora the reassurance she craved, "I let you down. I should have been here, or you should have been with me in the moors, we should not have been apart."

Aurora's brow creased as she tried to comprehend what Maleficent was telling her, "You saved me." she said.

"I was too late," Maleficent whispered.

It was Aurora's turn to put her hands on Maleficent's face, "You are not responsible for the actions of others," she promised, "you saved me, I knew you were coming, I was holding on for your."

Maleficent blushed at Aurora's unwavering belief in her, "I am sorry, I should have got here quicker," she repeated, leaning her forehead against her counterpart's.

"Do not be sorry. You did everything you could. You saved me." Aurora said.

Tears slipped from Maleficent's eyes, she swallowed, not wanting to move, to ruin this moment or to betray how her heart beat for Aurora. In the end though it was Aurora who moved, leaving forward she placed a sweet, if a little awkward, kiss on Maleficent's lips. Maleficent returned the kiss, before her brain engaged. Aurora put her arm around Maleficent taking the comfort she needed from the stunned fairy.

"Beastie…" Maleficent started to protest, but even as the words left her lips her arms wrapped around Aurora.

"Maleficent, it is alright, I give you my word. You are here now to protect me," Aurora reassured her, "You are here, with me, that is what I need. Your love for me is what I need."

Aurora stroked Maleficent's cheek fondly, and to her amazement and happiness, Maleficent leaned in to the touch.

Aurora needed Maleficent to believe that what had happened to her was not her fault, that it was safe to love her and that she needed her love now more than ever. Nothing else mattered.


End file.
